And you are?
by Ducky555999
Summary: Matthew has a weird day, questioning his feelings for Gilbert, who is questioning Matthew's feelings for him and his marrage choices. Meanwhile, Rodrich is lonley. Haha, better than summary. Hopefully. rated T for saftey :
1. Chapter 1

The small white bear looked up to him with a question in its eyes, no bigger than a medium sized dog with pure white fur like silk. He looked up to the young Canadian man; thin but strong on the lounge chair beside him, asking the question again. "Who are you?"

The man sighs, running his hand through his moderately long sandy blonde hair. "Your owner." He says tiredly, as he has hundreds of times before. When the bear only responds with a quiet "who?" he continues. "The one you live with? The one who feeds you!" The bear turns away.

A small, pudgy yellow bird flutters in, landing on the bear's head. They greet each other by name.

"Hey Gilbird."

"Hey Kumajiro."

The bird had a question in his eyes. He looked up to the young Canadian man; thin but strong on the lounge chair beside him, asking the question again. "Who are you?"

The man sighed, walking over to stare out his kitchen window. He's known these two animals all their lives, but they can never seem to remember his name. They forget him. Every day. Without fail.

He overheard them talking about Gilbert, The self-centered, egotistical, man-who-lives-across-the-street-and-down-a-few-houses, owner of the yellow bird, who was, quote, "Awesome named" after his "awesome self" Gilbird.

The man he loves.

_No, _he thought, _we're just friends. I'm just lonely, he's just nice, and funny, and he remembers me, even when nobody else does, and he's not bad looking, especially in those tight jeans—_

"Sounds like more than friends to me, _Mon chéri_." He looked up, startled, to see his French neighbor at his window. His face turned a bright red as he realized he must have been thinking aloud. _Oops. _The French man smiled.

"Embrace who you are. You be you, not who everyone says you should be." The Canadian man stumbled for some sort of response, stammering. The French man just smiled again, before turning on his heel, his hair gracefully swinging around is face. He ran to the base of a rainbow, even though it hasn't rained for weeks, and mounting a unicorn behind another man, blond-haired and impatient looking, with the biggest eyebrows you'd ever want to see. The unicorn galloped up the rainbow and out of sight, leaving behind a dumbfounded Canadian man, his bear, his bird and his thoughts.

**A/N: Okay. First chapter of the first Fanfiction I've ever written through to the end. :) I actually turned this into a poem, which is why it's written so badly OTL. There are… 5 more parts? I think that's right. They're all better. Bahahaha, they'll be posted whenever I get the time to sit and type them. Who knows when that'll be. **

**Reviewers get cookies. Not really though. But I might update faster if I get some? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

After his odd encounter, the man returned to his seat next to his bear. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Gilbird leaving through the still-open widow.

The slightly overweight bird panted as he labouredly flew across-the-street-and-down-a-few-houses to get home. While this was a pretty short distance for a human to walk, it was a vast and long journey for a small yellow bird to fly, so it's understandable that he was exhausted when he landed on the windowsill of his owner's kitchen windowsill.

Gilbert rushed into the kitchen, having heard the bird's heavy breathing, and slammed his hands down on the counter under the sill. "TELL. ME. EVERYTHING." The albino demanded. His red eyes were fixated on the bird as he retold everything that was said. Gilbert hung on his every word.

He was silent for a few moments after the bird finished. (Gilbird, hoping his owner was too stunned to notice, tried to inch over to his little water bowl. Sadly for him, this was not the case, as he barred the bird's path with his hand, his thoughtful face unchanging.) Slowly, a smile grew on his face. A genuine smile, his first for a long while.

"So, the kid likes me, eh? Well, EVERYONE likes me, 'cuz I'm awesome, but he _likes _me likes me." He laughs loudly. The bird shoots him an urgent, worried look, furtively glancing around the room. Seeing the look, Gilbert laughs again. "Dot worry, my awesome feathered friend. Elizaveta isn't home." He claps his hands together loudly, a scheming smirk plastered across his face.

"Now all that's left to do is make the first move."

* * *

**A/N: SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. These are all one looseleaf page, which seems to translate to very short when typed. BUT UNFORTUNATLEY FOR YOU the next chapter is three pages! :D **

**umm. Well thank you to the people who faved/alerted/reviewed. I love you guys TT_TT This probably wouldn't have been updated so soon otherwise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roderich sat in his armchair sipping tea in the vast library built into his home. His slightly wavy, slightly-long-but-not-too-long brown hair was still slightly wet from his recent shower. For some reason, one hair refused to lay down with the rest.

While a bit lonely after his recent divorce, he was mildly content. Everything about Roderich was rather mild; he's mild-mannered, mild-looking, with mild tastes. But the one thing that was NOT mild about him, however, was the burning passionate love he still felt for his ex-wife Elizaveta.

He, sadly, had missed his chance with her. While together, she had always felt Roderich was cold and distant. He just wasn't accustomed to being open with his feelings, always at risk of being dubbed weak and being invaded. And not in the good way either.

When she suggested divorce, he resisted. When she insisted, he gave in and signed the papers, not wanting to trap the love of his life trapped in a one-sided relationship. So they split their belongings and moved to different homes, Roderich un-knowingly moving in next door to the man the love of his life would marry.

He had never really _liked_ the man. Gilbert. He was egotistical and rude, and he _did _marry Elizaveta. But he hated the man even more, more than he had ever hated anyone, when Elizaveta burst into his library, into his arms, crying her eyes out. He hesitantly, uncertainly, confusedly, patted her back. She sobbed out a loud, broken phrase: "H-h-he… he cheated on me!" And she lost all composure in his stunned arms.

* * *

Roderich's first reaction to this news was rage. Pure, unadulterated rage towards the albino whore. "That… that B—" He cut off the curse halfway, remembering his resolution to stop cussing. This was suddenly becoming very difficult.

Elizaveta continued to cry into his chest, and he stroked her long, light brown hair comfortingly. "There, there." He cooed. "I don't think he was the right guy for you anyway." By the way her sobs got louder; he figured that was the wrong thing to say. Too soon.

After a few minutes her sobs began to subside into sniffles, and he whispered into her hair; "Tell me what happened." Still hiccupping, he began to explain. "I dunno _what _happened. I thought we were a happy couple! He started spending more time with guy friends, which was fine by me. It gave me more time with _my _friends. But soon he started staying out so late, I went to bed without him." Her voice was steadily rising. "Then, then this morning, I woke up, and he hadn't come home at all!" Her voice was to a yell at this point. "So when he came home, we fought, and he told me that he was seeing someone else! And—here's the worst part—He cheated on me with _another man!_" And with that final yell, she dissolved back into sobs.

* * *

Roderich was stunned to say the least. Gilbert the 'awesome', Gilbert the 'great', Gilbert the 'better than you, always hitting on girls and marrying ex-wives', was gay? He had nothing against gays, but the way Gilbert acted, Roderich had tagged him as bridging on homophobic. She continued. "So I hit him with my frying pan and came here." She sniffled. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm always here to—YOU HIT HIM WITH _WHAT?"_

She smiled a small, sad little smile. "He'll live. I've done it before. We argued a lot. I guess you were right about him not being the right guy for me. I don't think I _have _a right guy, a soul mate." She looked up to his face from her position curled up in his lap. He had never seen her look so venerable. He hated seeing her like this, and realized this was his chance, it could be his last.

"Elizaveta.… Yes, you do have a match, a soul mate. I'm sorry I didn't make this clear earlier, but…. I love you. I always have loved you. I shouldn't have been so cold, so distant. I've never loved anyone like I love you." He reached in his pocket for the ring he always kept there, the ring from their marriage. He presented the twinkling diamond ring to her. "Will you take me back?"

Tears filled her eyes, tears of joy. They spilled over as she nodded vigorously. "Oh, Roderich!" she breathed as he enveloped her in a hug. He lifted her in his arms and walked her over to his piano bench, sitting her on the bench next to him.

"I wrote this song for you…. The day you left me." And he played; he played an enchanting song, the most beautiful song she had heard in her life.

* * *

**A/N: And I present to you, the longest chapter. only one more after this one. I hate to update so soon, but this _is _the longest chapter, so I wanted to be sure I'd have time to type it all. I still didn't break 1,000 though. that'll be my goal lol.**

**DON'T CHOKE ON THE FLUFF, GUYS.**

**I really wanna write Germancest right now. But I don't want to write anything I don't want my parents to read. AKA, school appropriate. and that'd be really really hard with those too OTL**

**Or mabie Americest. Anybody know any good Americest?**

**I realize i really like the -cest suffix. twincest, germancest, americest. Is that wrong? ^^;**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What! An author's note before the chapter? Unheard of! **

**Well I wanted to apologize for this taking so long. I had oodles of homework, and then today I started listening to the hetalia character songs… I'm actually listening to Mein Gott while typing this OTL**

**So yeah. Thanks for the reviews, even though I'm ungrateful and take a month to update.**

* * *

Gilbert woke up on his tiled kitchen floor, with a killer ache in the back of his head and a piece of paper lying on his face. _Did get drunk last night? _He picked up the paper and began to read Elizaveta's handwriting. It read:

"Dear Gilbert. I found out what you're doing with that other guy. I don't much like the idea, or remember who the guy is for that matter. I had some choice words for you, but have joined a… close friend in the resolution against cussing. Attached you will find the divorce papers. Please sign them and put them in Roderich's mailbox and we can probably keep this whole thing out of court. Elizaveta."

He smirked, signing the attached papers. He walked outside to put them into his neighbor's box before walking across-the-street-and-down-a-few-houses to his lover's house.

* * *

A few weeks later, Gilbert and this man got married. Everyone learned that this man's name was actually Matthew, and that they had known him for years. (_Don't you remember? I gave you that awesome maple syrup for Christmas last year!_) Not that it really mattered, as they all forgot afterward. Except for Gilbert. Gilbert never forgot.

Roderich and Elizaveta had an extravagant wedding a year later, complete with a big ass diamond wedding ring and Roderich playing a few songs on the grand piano, songs he had written for his one true love. Elizaveta cried, tears of joy and love, before Roderich carried her off to a honeymoon.

And let's just say that a certain Japanese man got plenty of potential blackmail from the abundant waterworks _that _day.

Gilbert moved in with Matthew, which didn't really matter anyway because he spent all his time there in the first place. Elizaveta moved in with Roderich. She had always hated the house she owned with Gilbert. It was never really home, never really loving. Plus the walls were painted _hideous _colors.

And they all lived out their lives deliriously happy together.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

A tall, muscular, high-strung blonde man walks into His brother's old home. A small Italian clings to his arm.

"East? Where are you?" Came his German-accented yell.

"He must not be here, Doitsu~"

"Don't be ridiculous. Where would my drunken older brother have to go? And you can call me Ludwig, you know. That IS my name."

"Ve~ sorry, force of habit. When was the last time you saw him?"

"The day before I moved in with you… So the day before he moved out of our old house. But this is his new house… well; I guess we should have a look around."

Ludwig started to search the house with the Italian following close behind.

"Looks deserted to me, Ludwig. Maybe he doesn't live here anymore? Looks like nobody does."

"I guess so. Damn." A deep blush colored his cheeks as he realized they had stopped in a sparsely furnished bedroom. The past occupants seem to have left the bed behind. "So… I guess they won't be using that bed tonight then…?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So…"His face flushed an even deeper red. "Shall we?"

Let's just say the mice living in the walls of this long-abandoned house didn't get much sleep that night.

Well, let's just say nobody in the house did.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I can have two. BECAUSE I'M AWESOME.**

**Umm, yeah. Last chapter. And only chapter in which I cussed! /shot but it's f****luffy, at least. :3 So, yeah. I love you guys all so much. Thanks for reading. If you liked, keep watch for the spamino holiday fic I'm working on. Also, go vote in my poll! .net/u/2590020/# (Hetalian wood is my Into the woods hetalia crossover that I'll start evantually I promise. If you don't know what into the woods is, just know that the stepsisters are Cinderella's stepsisters. Cinderella is America and the other stepsister is Prussia.)**

**And I just added the Epilogue last-minute because I felt bad about not updating. but now i see that without it this chapter is waay too short x3**

**Sing us out, Romano! Buono tomato buono Tomato! Buono buono uu! Tomato!**


End file.
